


Underwater Fucking

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fucking, Swimming, Underwater Blowjobs, assertive ladies, internal come, magnificent dolphin leaps, shane being rude af, shane being sweet af, underwater fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane hadn't planned to have sex. Shane hadn't planned to do anything other than drink his damn beer and maybe tell Emily chicken stories. But here he was, getting a blowjob in the lake.</p><p>He could live with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Female farmer convinces Shane to walk in the woods at night (a little drunk, of course), and she decides to pleasure him. They never did anything sexual before. Ps: you really have a gooood imagination ;)  
> After some drinks Shane and female farmer decide to swimming naked in the river near Marnie's house.
> 
> The title isn't subtle and neither are Shane nor this particular female farmer.

“Look, all I'm saying, is it's unsafe to keep your clothes on.” She was already naked, and her breasts bobbed up just enough to coax him in. “You could drown.”

He still kept his boxers on. “You just wanna see my cock.”

“I never said I didn't, I never said I did. Guess you'll never know unless you show me.” Her last sentence she sang, like a school child on the playground. She had to be in her mid twenties, at least. 

They were drunk enough that it both sounded like a bullshit reason, and also like a super legit line of thought. If he took his boxers off, she might do something. Then he'd know for sure she wanted to see it.

He stepped into the chilly water until he was thigh deep. Fuck. Both alcohol and cold water mixed to mean he probably looked less than impressive, whereas she looked pretty damn good, especially in the moon light. He licked at dry lips, and regretted all those pretzels he'd eaten with her in the bar. 

“Aw, come on, you're not nervous are you?” She splished ripples in the water and her breasts showed a bit of hardened nipple, before they submerged once more. 

At least one of them had something that could get hard in water this cold. “Yeah yeah, I'm not crazy. I don't do drunken naked canonballs. Like some people.” He squinted at her, but his voice held none of the annoyance his face showed.

“I had a nice time, you'd have loved it if you'd have tried it.”

“Maybe later. Probably never though.” He was finally near her, chest deep in the chilly lake, and a smirk slick on his face.

She returned the look. “Well, you're finally in. So. How's it feel?” She brushed up against him.

Her hip touched his, and even in the chilly water he felt her warmth. Or maybe it was the whiskey she'd given him in his belly. Or maybe... He shifted and turned towards her as she waded away. He reached out, “It feels good.” He caught at her shoulder. “But don't you want to swim with me?”

“I want to do something with you.” She smirked over her shoulder.” Why don't we go stand under the dock though?”

“Oh, you've got something in mind, have you?” He followed, sure this was a bad idea, and secure in the knowledge that all of his ideas were bad, but this one would at least end well, almost definitely. 

“You'll see. That is, if you actually follow along. I know it's hard to listen when you're big, buff, gruff Shane and you have to do everything your—Oh!” She gasped and jolted forward. “You!”

He snickered and swam with long strokes of his arms towards the pier. “You're right, I don't follow along well.” But he was in the lead.

She'd had less to drink than him, and she caught up quick enough with similarly athletic strokes. “Oh, is that right?”

“That's right.” He worked his feet harder, and inhaled deeply when he could. Work lungs, work arms, let him beat her to the--

She touched the wooden post and shook with exertion, her body hunched over, yet still somehow triumphant in posture and position. “I win.” She flipped hair back in a watery arch and grinned wide. “I win, and you have to just stand here and take it now, ok?”

“Have to? Or I probably want to?” He stood beside the post and held on. His feet touched the bottom, the water was shallow here, but that didn't mean he didn't need the extra support. Especially when she sunk below the surface and pulled at his boxers. Tugged them right down at his ankles, and forced them off his body.

Yep, she wanted to see his cock.

Oh, wow, and so did her mouth. And a little bit of teeth—nope just mouth again. Well, teeth were mouth, so really... Oh fuck. Oh fuck. He leaned his head against the waterlogged log and grunted. He didn't thrust into her mouth, though he wanted to a little bit. He didn't even touch her, his hands just clenched and clawed at palms and hip and any bit of his skin it thought to. 

His cock was hard now, even with a shot of whiskey and two beers in him. Even with the cold (was it really cold? Felt pretty nice.) water around them. Shane groaned at her warmth. Yeah, he could get used to this.

She burst off his cock like a dolphin and pressed her face up against his chest. Her body shivered and shook against his. “Fuck. Not as easy as they make it look.”

He wasn't cold anymore, but she felt like she was. “Who the fuck are you watching that you see 'them' make water dick sucking look easy?”

“I don't know! 'They' 'them' the people who suck dick for a long time without getting off it? I thought you could just add in water and it'd be fine. I've got the dick sucking technique down, you know?”

“Yeah, that's because you're tipsy. And... other things.” He held her and pressed a laughing kiss to her forehead. “Why don't we just swim and worry about the underwater fucking another time?”

“Ooooh! No no that could work. I wouldn't even need to go underwater, I could just...” She lifted a leg and began to wrap it around him.

“Whoa whoa, hold on there, you can't ride me when you're drunk.”

“I had one shot. I'm not drunk. It was a courage shot.”

“So you always want to fuck in the water?”

“Basically.”

“With me?”

“Basically.”

“W-why?”

“Uh. I don't know. Do you really question these things?”

“Of course!” 

Her leg stayed right where it was wrapped around him. Her other leg seemed to lift her onto tippy toes. “Do you want to?”

“...I mean, of course.” He could already feel her slit against his head. Oh Yoba, he was on a sinful path. What else was new.

Her other leg raised, and she began to lower herself.

“D-don't you need me to wear like, a condom?” He held her, made sure she didn't dip low enough someone might get something they didn't want by morning. Or nine months later.

“Uh. No. I checked your medical files when I got my last check up. You're clean and so am I. And I know I haven't gotten laid. And I know you haven't gotten laid. And I'm on the pill so.”

“You just go and check people's...” Why was he surprised? He wasn't even angry, just surprised. She'd thought this out. From the giving him a shot of whiskey before he'd started in on drinking, to the pulling him away from the busy saloon before he was well and truly wasted. She'd clearly meant for this to happen.

It hit him like a bag of bricks, but when you're drunk you don't feel the full impact immediately, even if the next day you will. So he only felt the impact of the plan, of her. He didn't feel the full weight of it all.

He managed a goofy grin and pulled her down onto his cock. It didn't quite line up perfectly, but when she pulled back and plunged down, it worked out just right. Their bodies connected fully. 

Such heat. So much warm. He ground against her and filled her as much as he could. “You're not so bad, farm girl.”

“Shut up and buck up, bronco. This cowgirl wants a real ride.”

He snorted, flipped them about so her back was to the wood, and began to grind into her. “What, like this?”

She squealed. “Harder! Come on, give it to me!”

He clasped a hand over her mouth and cast a momentary glance in the direction of the ranch. “Do you want someone coming?” He couldn't keep the grin off his face, even if he wanted to be more stern than that.

“Yes!” It was muffled, yet distinct. She shook her head from side to side until he pulled his hand away. “Come on, Shane! I know you can do it better than this.”

Ugh. He could. And he'd planned to tease her, but the way she moved, the way she demanded, it all got him as needy as her. Shane grunted, and slammed up into her. “How's that?”

“Ooooh.” She moaned and nodded her head. “Come on, hard, fuck me.”

The more she demanded, the more annoyed and somehow turned on he felt. She clawed up his back while he pounded into her. 

It couldn't last. One thrust too many, and he felt that internal tug. He slid too deep, and he felt that twitch. He knew. Shane grunted and went full speed ahead, to try and make up for how within thirty seconds he'd have to pull out, limp and wet.

She accepted. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were shut. She dug even toes into his back, and forced him into her deeper, deeper, until he pulled away.

But not all the way out. She wouldn't let go.

“It's a done deal, farmer. I'm not gonna be able to keep going like this.” He panted against her shoulder, and pressed his hair against her cheek. “Come on. Ease up.”

“Carry me to shore. Eat me out.”

Chick knew exactly what the fuck she wanted. He could respect that. A quality he'd at first thought was annoying, as night after night she'd bring him a random frozen pizza while he drank his beer. But eventually, now even, he thought her pretty cool.

Awesome, really. Shane wrapped numbed arms about her, and slogged his way towards the shore they'd started at, all the way at the other end of the lake. Slow work, but absolutely worth it with how she clung and kissed and tickled every spot of his skin available to her. 

At the shore, he plopped her down and went right to work. It was away from the ranch, and Leah's place, so probably no one would walk in on it. And even if they did, whatever.

He sucked at her clit, and worked a few fingers inside her cunt.

She squealed and giggled and seemed to absolutely love all of it.

The giggles he used to think he could do without, but by now they just came with the territory. And apparently, so did orders for him to eat out her pussy. Both things he accepted, maybe even embraced, at this point in the picture.

Nails that had gouged at his back and shoulders, and left welts no doubt, tugged at the hair on his head and dug into his scalp.

“Mmm, work that tongue faster. I can barely feel it.” She spread herself wider, with her legs at ridiculous angles compared to her body. One all the way out, then bent, and the other up, and out. Her toes kicked up sand where they curled and flicked.

He snorted, but did as asked. Faster, harder, better. This farm chick really knew how to get what she wanted. And maybe his cock twitched a little too, at the thought he was with someone who knew just what they wanted and took it. Not without consent, of course. That was freely given.

She'd said on day one they were going to be friends. And she'd given him some shitty rock. She'd said it was shaped like a heart and she'd first seen it when she'd first seen him.

He'd said it was trash, but kept it anyway.

He would never let her know that. Probably.

Shane sucked harder, and pressed his fingers up at a diagonal, to work that spongy spot articles said chicks liked. It was spongy, too. Weird.

“Fuck!” She tugged his thick hair and sat almost upright. “Right there. Mouth, yes, fingers yes, keep going!”

Aye aye, Captain. He growled, and nibbled just a bit at the fleshy nub. His fingers worked double time, and he worked a third finger in there to try and help the other two out. It took forever, and she wouldn't let him stop until even his pinky graced her insides. His thumb rolled up a little and worked under her clit.

Mission success.

She became more wet. She collapsed onto the sand. She panted and whined and sighed and made all those real noises he rarely heard in his video collections. And it had been too long since he'd heard a woman in real life make those noises, especially on his accord.

Shane removed his hand from her, and sat up a bit. It felt great to not be hunched over like that. 

“Let's go for a walk.” She brushed sand off, and reached weakly for her shift. A flowy, brightly colored dress, perfect in the Summer heat. She stood on unsteady legs and grinned down at him. “Aren't you going to get dressed?”

He wore her scent on his face. Shane didn't wipe it off. He let it be, and carefully moved to get dressed. “Yeah, yeah, not everyone's wearing something as quick as that to get on.”

Maybe he'd take her home. Or walk her home. Or bring her back here the next day.

Maybe he would let her see he still had the rock.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ Send us/me some prompts. We like getting ideas.


End file.
